


Всеобщая любовь к тако

by Happy_me



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, tacos!, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотчу нравится смотреть, как Рид ест тако с сочной подливкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всеобщая любовь к тако

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taco Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131065) by [RebaK1tten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten). 



Вагончик с тако появился в конце улицы, где находилась их штаб-квартира, примерно за неделю до того момента, как его обнаружил Морган. Дерек очень быстро пристрастился к карнэ асада бурито и поделился своей находкой со своими сослуживцами. Ведь только по большой дружбе можно рассказать о месте, где отлично кормят за невероятно низкую цену. Конечно, где вы еще найдете бурито с сочными кусками мяса за пять долларов? Они же федералы на государственном жаловании, без сверхурочных. К тому же еда была действительно вкусной.

  
Джей Джей покупает жаренные куриные тако (полтора доллара за каждый!), а Эмили – более экзотический бурито с говяжьим языком. Гарсия выбирает вегетарианский бурито с дополнительной порцией сметаны. Дейв поначалу скептически отнесся к еде, которую продают с лотка, да еще настолько дешево, но все-таки он был не настолько снобом, и положился на мнение восторженно жующих коллег. И тут же стал поклонником бурито со свининой с дополнительным зеленым соусом. Хотч иногда присоединяется к команде и покупает тако карнэ асада, но в последнее время Джек пристрастился есть тоже самое, что и папа, поэтому Аарону пришлось отказаться от тако в пользу домашних обедов. Это небольшая цена за время, проведенное с Джеком. Но эти тако такие вкусные!..

  
Спенсер покупает куриные тако-тинга. Курица в них тушится с помидорами, перцем чили и щепоткой корицы. В тако-тинга добавляют много соуса и приправ, из-за чего с уголков тако часто капает сочная подлива. Как и большая часть его команды (да и офиса в целом) Рид ест за столом. Но так как от его тако остаётся слишком много пятен, то для начала он отодвигает в сторону файлы, подставляет под тако утреннюю газету, чтобы не замарать стол, подворачивает рукава, укрывает колени салфеткой и только потом приступает к обеду.   
  
Тако-тинга кладут внутрь нежной теплой кукурузной лепешки. Соус стекает с обоих концов лепешки Рида, но тут же подхватывается проворными пальцами, с которых тщательно слизывается вся подлива. Морган предлогал Риду выбрать бурито, вместо тако, чтобы не мучится с соусом, но Спенсер отказался, аргументировав это тем, что только с тортильей возможно по-настоящему распробовать этого наивкуснейшего цыпленка.

  
Когда их команда выезжает на дело в другой штат, то они питаются китайской едой на вынос, бургерами, пиццой: всем тем, что есть под рукой. Но первый день после возвращения в офис – это день тако. Хотч считает, что успеет еще перекусить сэндвичем с арахисовым маслом и джемом, и спускается к вагончику с тако, чтобы купить всей команде ланч. Почему бы не подбодрить команду после сложного дела таким простым, но вкусным способом.

  
Пока все наслаждаются обедом, чуть ли не похрюкивая от удовольствия, Хотч наблюдает за ними из окна своего кабинета. Даже Гарсия находится в общем зале, сидя рядом с Морганом. Хотч старается не пялится на своего любовника, но тот похоже ничего не замечает, с удовольствием отдаваясь процессу поедания пищи. Спенсер разворачивает тако, закрыв глаза, глубоко вдыхает его пряный запах, облизывает губы и делает первый нежный укус. Дверь в офис Аарона прикрыта, но Хотчу кажется, что он слышит вздох блаженства. Рид что-то говорит Моргану, а Морган в ответ указывает на его подбородок, показывая, что Спенсер испачкался в соусе. Рид подбирает каплю подливы пальцем и облизывает его, улыбаясь, прежде чем вновь откусить от тако. Когда с первым тако покончено, Спенс выкидывает грязную газету и берет старые черновики, чтобы продолжить наслаждаться второй порцией. 

  
Хотч словно загипнотизированный продолжает наблюдать, как его любовник ест. Конечно, Хотчу нравится практически все, что Спенсер делает, но смотреть, как он ест – это особенное удовольствие. Может по Спенсеру это не заметно, но он любит вкусно поесть. И это сразу видно, если вы понаблюдаете за ним во время обеда. Поэтому Хотч отказывается смотреть, когда Рид ест рожок мороженого. Это слишком порнографично для него.

  
Услышав звук входящего сообщения, Хотч отвлекся от своих фантазий и открыл входящее сообщение. Это было смс от Дейва: «Я был убежденным гетеро с тех пор, как ушел из армии. «Не спрашивай – не говори», все дела. Но если ты не сможешь удержать своего парня от секса с его же обедом на глазах у всех, то я могу изменить эту важную сторону своей жизни. Займись этим.»

  
Ок, он понял. Не забыть! В будущем, чтобы держать офис в чистоте, обед будет проходить в столовой, а для некоторых членов команды – в офисе шефа.


End file.
